


Coming Clean

by punky_96



Series: Meeting Andrew [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderfluid, Wet/Messy/Dirty, Worship, shaving/depilation, washing/cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Prompt: KB: wet, messy, dirty; shaving/depilation; worship; washing/cleaningSummary: Set sometime much later than “Meeting Andrew,” but in the same timeline… Pretty much PWP with magical shaving cream that never runs out and a tub that is remarkably comfortable…Credit goes to:  glacial_pace and pdt_bear who both were in on the original Positive Post-it Note conversation way back when…





	Coming Clean

**_Coming Clean_**  
  
Closing the door behind him, Andrew stepped into the foyer of the townhouse. He turned and bolted the dead bolt and then turned to walk down the hall to the study. Noting a slight difference in his footstep, he looked down in the dim light of the darkened house. Flower petals were strewn around the foyer causing a wrinkled brow. Emily had brought the Book at the usual time—had she knocked over the flowers and somehow left this mess behind? A quick look revealed an undamaged bouquet of tulips, but no book. Smiling with a sexy smirk, Andrew shook his head as he continued to the study. Motorcycle helmet, backpack, jacket, and button down shirt all found their usual homes on the sofa. Boots and socks removed, Andrew wiggled his toes, enjoying their freedom. A quick check confirmed that the Book had already been terrorized with the Post-it Note Arsenal. Its corpse awaited resuscitation on the desk next to Miranda’s poison pen.  
  
Andrew let his fingertips slide along the surface of the cover. He contemplated adding a Post-It Note of his own on the editor’s page. Surely the twins had pink heart shaped Post-Its somewhere. Tilting his head, he considered the most likely locations and their accessibility. Catching sight of the desk clock, he decided to table that thought for a later time.  
  
With a quick step Andrew stepped back out to the foyer—he was on the hunt.  
  
The door was open; the candles filled the room with their warm glow, and Miranda Priestly was wet, relaxed, and so very hot. Andrew’s heart flip-flopped at the sight and he flexed his fingers in anticipation. Miranda didn’t look at him; however, the gleam in her eyes made Andrew’s sex throb. He leaned against the door-jam crossing his arms over the white tank top and wrapped fabric. His eyes roamed the wet flesh of Miranda’s leg, arm, shoulder, and back. He swallowed as he imagined how the wet locks at the back of her neck would feel as he pulled her head back by them to feast on the flushed skin of her neck.  
  
Spraying a healthy dollop of shaving cream into her palm, Miranda looked up at Andrew with a wicked gleam. Squishing it between her hands as she let it foam, Miranda bit her lip. With growing arousal, Andrew swallowed hard as he watched Miranda’s long fingers smooth a generous layer of the viscous substance over her leg.  
  
Finished, Miranda lifted up the razor in invitation to her lover.  
  
Crossing the bathroom in two steps, Andrew was on his knees next to the tub. His fingers slid along Miranda’s wet ones, drawing their eyes to each other as they shared a moment of delightful anticipation.  
  
Reaching down her leg without breaking eye contact, Andrew slid his finger from the small bump of Miranda’s anklebone all the way up to the curve of her knee. He tickled there and then teased slowly up her thigh until he reached the water above her sex. Pulling away and wiping his hand on the towel, Andrew smirked as Miranda let out a surprised gasp of want. Holding up the razor and trying to look contrite, Andrew silently reminded her of the task he was given.  
  
Miranda responded by leaning back and lifting her leg to tantalize.  
  
Focusing on the pull of the razor as it cut hair and slid through the shaving cream, Andrew did not look at Miranda. Instead he let his fingertip follow each long stroke up Miranda’s leg as he watched. Reaching the foam at her knee he would gather some on his fingertips and smooth it back down along the newly shaved path.  
  
The intent expression on her lover’s brown eyes as they worshipped her skin, the small space between slightly opened lips that she knew would be fire against her skin, and the repeated stroking of the razor, fingertips, and shaving cream had Miranda fighting her urge to rock her hips up; begging with her body. When Andrew wrapped his fingers around her ankle and pulled up, Miranda moaned. Her sex held more open than before in the aromatic water—it would be over in a few strokes and Miranda whimpered at the thought of this touch ending.  
  
Reluctant to complete the task, Andrew considered his next move as he ever so slowly let the razor slide along the underside of Miranda’s leg. Setting the razor down on the floor, Andrew smoothed that last line of the razor down with the shaving cream. With a wicked smile he set Miranda’s leg against the cold white edge of the tub and angled his body in order to pin her leg up against him. Miranda hissed as she felt the heat of his closer hand, dry on her wet knee. Then she moaned as he sprayed out another dollop of shaving cream and reached toward her, his eyes locking with hers for the first time in many minutes. They shared a breath, then another, before Miranda arched her body up in anticipation and Andrew reached forward to caress, cup, and stroke her breasts jutting up out of the hot water.  
  
Enjoying the indulgent sensation of Andrew’s fingers caressing her body in an even more personal way than shaving, Miranda wondered why she had never tried this before. Then again, where Andrew was concerned there were many things she had never tried before. Her hunger increased exponentially as she considered what a delicious few months it had been.  
  
Fighting to keep her eyes open as her hips rolled, sloshing the water, Miranda lost herself in the view of Andrew’s lust filled eyes and rocking body as he touched her. The pinch of his hand on her knee made her cry out. Never before had she been so close simply from being teased and caressed.  
  
“Please.” Miranda panted. “Please, Andrew.” He pinched her nipple with a slow pulse as he adjusted his pose over her and scratched up her thigh to the water’s edge with his dry hand. He chuckled low in his throat and Miranda wondered how he had mastered that trick. She also wondered how he was holding himself up. Her thoughts were soon thoroughly derailed. Andrew pinched the other nipple quickly and propped himself up enough to kiss her soundly. Retreating he hastily refilled his hand with tingly foam that he slipped down against her thigh and into the water until it was pressing the airy foam against her seeping sex.  
  
The inner muscles of her sex clenched and her whole body shook as she was hit by a ferocious wave of arousal. In between the steady throbbing of the pulse between her legs, Miranda could feel the foam dissolving against her skin as Andrew effortlessly pumped his fingers into her and finally he shifted once more until he was grinding his palm against the apex of her sex with just the right amount of force and friction.  
  
The orgasm hit Miranda like a freight train—blowing her ears out with the force of her pulse, breaking a sweat despite the setting, and ripping the longest, loudest moan ever from Miranda. It was an unearthly sound that had Andrew thinking about angels getting wings and throbbing his own need as he pressed his body hard against the side of the tub.  
  
Fueled by adrenalin and perhaps possessed by an inhuman force after all, Miranda clawed and grabbed Andrew until he was awkwardly and painfully climbing in, placing his legs between Miranda’s in the Jacuzzi tub. Out of breath, hurting, and more than slightly shocked, Andrew was pulled forward. His body sank into the warm water as he pressed against Miranda and had the life kissed out of him. One of his feet kicked up, painfully hitting the tap as Miranda wrapped her legs around his still dry jeans. Adjusting enough to pull his body away, Andrew desperately tried to catch his breath. He had never before experienced this rush of emotions, sensations, and intense desires. Looking into feral blue eyes, he considered that this woman had always pulled the most out of him and it really was no surprise that she would do it in their sex life. Feeling the power of the moment rush through her veins, Miranda unwrapped herself enough to sit up slightly, forcing Andrew back.  
  
Miranda reached for Andrew’s jeans splashing water against them and making them stick to his legs. Stroking the wet denim against his skin a moment, Miranda reached again splashing water up onto Andrew’s tank top and the bindings under it. Delighted, she pressed, pulled and splashed until the fabric was a mess around Andrew’s body and his erect nipples pressed against the darkened opaque fabric of the white tank. Sitting up fully, Miranda continued to stroke against the wet fabric enjoying the feel of it against her fingertips and the contrast of the patches of still dry fabric she found. Her mouth reached up not to kiss Andrew, but to bite and suck his nipples through the thin ribbed fabric slick against his skin.  
  
Tracing the top of his jeans with her fingertips, Miranda sucked harder as her fast fingers undid his belt and button-fly. Andrew pressed his hand to Miranda’s shoulder and against the sidewall of the bath for strength as he was overwhelmed by sensations. Miranda’s hands were rough as they pulled and dragged his pants down until his cock was released. Miranda hissed knowing just where she wanted the tip of it to go, and just where the double end of it already was. Reaching one hand up to pull the scoop neck of the white tank, Miranda leaned back again pulling Andrew down over her.  
  
Awkward positioning aside, Andrew knew there was no way on this earth that he could get off this train to glory. Sparing a fiery look into his lover’s eyes, Andrew looked down and used his hand to guide his cock into their union. Adjusting then, he slid in, moaning as they connected. Miranda wrapped her legs around him and began to undulate her hips up into his, spurring him into a frenzied shift to find balance and take her the way she had nearly begged him to. There were no other sounds in the world other than their grunting, panting and shifting against each other. Their pulses steadily increased until all too soon they were each clutching the other, keening to the heavens, and coming in wave after delicious wave.  
  
They lay spent against each other searching for breath, for words, and for an understanding of the intensity of what they had just shared.  
  
Moments later a horrible sucking sound roused them to consciousness of the world outside their bubble of love. Andrew tensed protectively against Miranda, alert as he listened for the source of the sound. Miranda groaned as the lack of water and slight chill against her exposed skin registered in the fog of her mind.  
  
“The drain.” Miranda groaned.  
  
“My foot.” Andrew winced.

 

  
**The End.**    
  
...

 


End file.
